metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phantoon
heyyy, I thaght you cant post images with watermarks on em. Samusiscool2 14:18, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Why is Phantoon referred to as male?--AdmiralSakai 20:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Because I'm a doofus and forgot to change them to "its" when I wrote that edit. Also because .. well... Spoilers ahead! Didn't we used to have a Spoiler tag? I can't find it. :( Well, you've been warned. He is kind of a counterpart to Mother Brain in a way (if I'm understanding the barebones plot of the endgame, that is)], and since she's female I read him as male. Dazuro 20:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hm. That's interesting.... I always thought of Phantoon as female due to its resemblence to M.B....--AdmiralSakai 21:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I wonder how Phantoon got onto the station...... is it the same individual Samus fought on Zebes? Or is this a different one altogether?? Perhaps the Mother Brain's consciousness (copied into the android body) somehow creates a spectral alter-ego? But then would the Bottle Ship Phantoon dissipate when MB was destroyed? Maybe it'll make sense once I actually get to the thing.....--AdmiralSakai 00:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Phantoon feeds off Mother Brain's brainwaves. MB, based off Mother Brain, used telepathy--i.e. brainwaves--to control things on the station. Thus, Phantoon was attracted to the station. Pretty cut and dry. Dazuro 01:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Dazuro has my Seal of Explanation Approval. Extraxi 01:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :But, how did Phantoon survive Samus? Are there a lot of them floating in some spectral plane somewhere, and they come "out" to feed on any nearby Mother-Brain-like entity? I'm getting close to that part of the game, so maybe I'll get some more data... too little to go on as of yet...--AdmiralSakai 00:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I hadn't really thought of that, but now that you mention it... I mean, the original Phantoon is found on a crashed starship, and this one attacks a starship. Perhaps these things just wander space and attack ships that give off telephatic signals. In which case... the wrecked ship must have had a brain on it at one point? Perhaps that's the ship the Chozo took to get to Zebes to begin with? Dazuro 01:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Whatever it is, Phantoon isn't alive. He's an ethereal being. He could be thwarted, and unless you have some form of containment unit, or some handy person or group of persons wearing similar outfits that you're gonna call when such a containment unit is needed, he can come back. Extraxi 02:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe Phantoon isn't actually attracted to MB's Brainwaves, maybe it has a fettish for abandoned ships, and the Mother Brain's Brainwaves caused it to join the space pirates in super. Metroid101 02:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I always thought of it as he just goes and haunts abandoned crafts sorta like how some ghosts act, like the ship in Super Metroid and then the Bottle Ship once no one is left on board besides the creatures. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Talk Page']]) 02:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyways, Shouldn't we not speculate ssince talk Pages are meant for the article not the subject Metroid101 02:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC)\ ::Yeah, while all of this makes sense and is quite enlightening, it really doesn't belong in the article. Maybe I'll see something that passes for concrete evidence when I get to Phantoon in the game.--AdmiralSakai 14:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Just beat the game a few hours ago, and I think there might be something to Dek's "thwarting" theory: when Phantoon's eye is destroyed in Other M, the body doesn't explode the usual way but rather sort of deflates and falls bacwards into a kind of gleaming rift, before the screen is whited out by a flash of light. When the glittery stuff clears, Phantoon is nowhere to be seen. There is also a specific lack of the usual Other M "purple goo" death effect.--AdmiralSakai 22:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::... Dek? D: Extraxi 00:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: For some reason I always get DekulltulaZM and Daruzo confused. They don't really resemble each other, but I can never get their names right..... I was referring to Daruzo above, even though I typed Dek'ulltula--AdmiralSakai 01:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dx I mean ''I said the thwarting thing. Extraxi 07:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Just Beat the game a few minutes ago and man did I get a doozy of a suprise when I say this guy show his ugly mug, Pretty fitting that he was the Final Boss because him bursting through the bridge and trying to literally rip Samus a part was just completely epic.Marx Wraith 02:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) He apears in the bonus round and is thus an add in to the game so I doubt it should be taken too seriously, lol. Land Shark7896 15:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Land_Shark7896Land Shark7896 15:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why everyone says that after credits or not the completion rate isn't given until after him and the self destruct is even included. He IS the last boss fought so wouldn't that MEAN he's the final boss? Marx Wraith 18:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Phantoon is the final boss in the game. Where credits go really isn't that relevant- Final Fantasy III rolls credits after the first boss: does that make the entire game an add-on? Phantoon is relevant to Other M.--AdmiralSakai 18:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Size comparisons I think we should do a full run down of all the Large bosses in a listing so we can stop arguing over their sizes.Marx Wraith 04:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) They don't give you their sizes so its impossible :P but Phantoon is one of them! Metroid101 04:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Well that is the reason why we should really consider a meeting over the ones that are the biggest and list them from smallest to largest. Make things easier in the long run in so many words.Marx Wraith 04:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Heres one thing we all know: Kraid IS THE LARGEST!! Shadowblade777 05:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) But how can we list them from smallest to biggest if we don't even know their size? If all we know, Kraid could still be the biggest and Quadraxis and Goyagma seem to be somewhat the same size when I compared them in First-Person view. Dr.Pancake 05:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) That's why I say we have a serious listing brought down! Marx Wraith 05:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) It is actually possible to derive the sizes of anything in a game, be it 2-d or 3-d, but it takes a lot of work and may require hacking or ripping things: we know the height of Samus in her power suit from Metroid II's manual (although I forget the actual value), and can thus either in game or through screenshots and image manipulation "stack" Samuses up to the height of the boss, and multiply that number by her height. Of course, this is rediculously difficult to do, but we pulled it off with Kraid and got some decent figures.--AdmiralSakai 14:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) .....How the heck do you clone a ghost? Marx Wraith 03:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) LOLZ I love that comment!! but we never said that its cloned 03:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Well someone seems to think its possible in the trivia section. Oh well,it would make sense....I think....maybe.... Marx Wraith 03:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Phantoon = The true dark prenscene of Other M Think about it, maybe Phantoon caused MB's turning into an evil b**** and everything. maybe Phantoon survived the Zebes explosion (its dead, of course it will survive) and took over the Bottle Ship knowing a possible Mother Brain was on it 04:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Get into good favor with Mother's reincarnation and cause all sorts of general mayhem and destruction from behind the scenes? Hmm,seems possible. Marx Wraith 04:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Is Phantoon even a ghost in Other M? He seems too organic to be a ghost and he never went translucent in-game. Which brings me to my next question - Is he even officially a ghost or are we just assuming because, well, '''Phan-toon; Phantom and of course those very ghostly abilities of his. Any thoughts? If he is a ghost than I guess that's not bad either, why not? If the Chozos can do it, so can he... Even though he is a weird looking one and actually blew up despite the fact that he's dead. Dr.Pancake 01:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I havent fought Phantoon yet in Other M, but based on Super Metroid, he is no doubt a ghost. And when he dies in Super Metroid, he also explodes. I think the developpers of Other M just threw him in as a bonus boss with no real story, pure fanservice, so the differences in size and form and etc cant really be explained. I do know that his artwork in Other M show him with a ghostlike body. Btw, does Samus even recognize Phantoon in Other M? Does she say anything about him? ( 01:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC)) Nope, not a word. She never really said anything when she saw Nightmare again in Fusion, but that's probably because of lack of dialogue and Nightmare unexectedly returning in a prequel. And Phantoon can't be a bonus boss because he's not some guy who appears out of nowhere in some cave or whatever, he was actually part of the story when Samus went back to the Ship for Adam's helmet before it self-destructed. Dr.Pancake 02:02, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Define "ghost". Yes, I know, it sounds silly, but there are a lot of different creatures in the Metroid universe with what we would think of as "ghostly" abilities: the Hunter Ing can phase out of this dimension just like Phantoon did, the Chozo Ghosts (apparantly the gold standard for defining "ghost" in Metroid) can turn invivisble and move really fast, but never become invulnerable to damage the way Phantoon was... the X can seemingly phase as well (they flash and become invulnerable to absorbtion sometimes), while the Ruins Test can create a holographic representation of itself and move a ball of energy around the room. So Phantoon might be a "ghost" in either of her incarnations, but the meaning of "ghost" in context of Metroid is so increadibly vague as to lose its meaning.--AdmiralSakai 12:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) "The soul of a dead person, a disembodied spirit imagined, usually as a vague, shadowy or evanescent form, as wandering among or haunting living 'persons'." (Dictionary.com - Ghost) Also, those abilities are not "ghostly." Intangibility is not the equivalent to being a ghost. Phasing in and out of existence is not ghostly, otherwise Kralees would be ghosts. Invisibility is not equivalent to being a ghost, or else the Shadow Pirates would be ghosts. As for the X parasites becoming invulnerable to being absorbed, that could likely be a game mechanic. And really, you refer Phantoon as a female? The fact that Phantoon is considered a ghost by the super metroid player's guide, Other M's artwork heavily hints at its supernatural nature, and can both turn translucent and invisible (the hunter ing, if i remember, can only do the former and not the latter) and dissipates, taking with him all those spooky skull floating Coverns, should confirm him as a ghost? ( 16:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC)) :If it wasn't a ghost, it would've been spaced. That big red eye would be frozen over in an instant. There's your proof that it's a ghost. Extraxi 17:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :First off, I always thought of Phantoon as female because she resembles Mother Brain to a considerable degree. A lot of people seem to refer to her as a male, but really, she's a floating head, so you can't exactly tell. And all Phantoon's ability to travel in space proves is that her hide is pretty durable and her eye has some sort of membrane over it or is otherwise dry. We don't know if Phantoon is really a spirit, some sort of energy being, or just a regular old organic with uncommon powers that let her float around and phase at will.--AdmiralSakai 19:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Why do you think I specified the eye? Eyes don't have hides. A silly little membrane that isn't an inch thick sheet of glass that doesn't have a built in heating system isn't gonna keep it from freezing over instantly. ::And, things don't have to be wet to freeze. Check out dry ice. Extraxi 20:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You know what I mean. No freezable stuff in it, some sort of wierd barrier, or it could be internally heated somehow. It's hard to imagine a terrestiral-like eye being like that, but then a lot of creatures in Metroid seem to defy conventional physiology.--AdmiralSakai 20:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :: :::An eye can't have an internal heating system without ruining Phantoon's own vision, as well as it can't be pumped into it because it's connected by a little string of nerves. Like I said, it proves its a ghost. Extraxi 01:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC)